Cook For Me
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Jimin meminta Yoongi membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Hanya saja, Jimin bingung mana yang perlu ia makan terlebih dahulu. MinYoon/YoonMin/MinGa. PWP. daddy!kink. mature content. [new ID; prev: wangsaeya]
**COOK FOR ME**

 _Saya melihat ponsel sebesar dua–tiga jari saja dan tiba-tiba terinspirasi fiksi ini_

 _Warning! Mature content, PWP._

Sinar matahari menelusup masuk lewat jendela dengan gorden tersingkap, menerpa wajah Jimin dengan lembut namun cukup untuk mengusiknya dari tidur lelap karena kegiatan semalam. Ia menemukan seseorang dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit putih penuh memar bekas cecapannya, ia meringis kecil melihat wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat nyenyak dan sedikit lelah saat tertidur.

Semalam mereka melakukan perdebatan _kecil_ karena sosok di pelukannya pergi dari rumah, pergi menuju sebuah _mini market_ dekat rumah tanpa memita izin lalu diantar pulang oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Taehyung yang merupakan tetangga mereka di _akhir_ pertengkaran sosok itu menarik lehernya lalu mencium bibirnya semampu yang ia bisa. Melakukan banyak suara ribut lewat kecapan berusaha menggoda dirinya dan ia pun menyerah pada apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

Meski dalam kondisi menyerah pada _permohonan_ dari sang kekasih, ia tetap saya meremas kasar pinggang sempit itu lalu menembus pertahanannya tanpa ampun entah berapa kali. Mengabaikan rengekan kelelahan dan mata menatap sayu karena sudah ingin berhenti karena emosinya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. _Jimin cemburu_.

" _Morning_ , Prince," Jimin memberi senyuman terbaiknya pada kekasihnya yang sudah mengerjapkan mata dan mengerang pelan dari tidur yang melelahkan. _Sangat melelahkan_.

"Daddy," yang berada dalam pelukan Jimin itu mencicit pelan, menatap lewat mata sipitnya yang sedikit mengantuk dan melemparkan senyuman tulus. "Apa Daddy memimpikanku semalam, uhm?"

" _Yes_ , Yoongi," Jimin membalas senyuman Yoongi dengan kekehan kecil, tangannya mengelus surai _dirty blonde_ kesukaannya sambil menahan senyumnya tetap lebar. "Sekarang aku lapar."

"Daddy mau makan?" Mata sipit itu terbuka lebar dengan ekspreksi senang. Yoongi senang memasang, sayangnya sang daddy tidak pernah mengizinkannya memegang alat dapur kecuali memang ingin ia melakukannya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "kimbap untukku, kau bisa membuatnya 'kan? terakhir aku ingat kau tidak pernah melukai jarimu tiap kau membuat kimbap."

"Daddy!" Tangan Yoongi mendarat ke kepala Jimin, merasa jengkel namun geli juga karena setelah itu terkekeh atas candaan daddy-nya. "Biar aku buatkan kimbap untuk Daddy!"

Setelah itu Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, memungut kemeja putih Jimin yang semalam ia remas kuat hingga jahitan pada lengannya tersobek sedikit lalu menggunakannya asal—bahkan kancingnya tidak terpasang pada lubang yang tepat. Ia membiarkan bahu sempitnya terpamerkan dan paha bawahnya terlihat karena kemeja putih daddy-nya tidak begitu besar. Tidak lupa sebelum melangkah ia menggunakan celana dalamnya, berpikir perlu mengamanka dirinya.

Jimin mengikuti pergerakan Yoongi hingga sosok itu berbelok di dapur, menyiapkan bahan untuk kimbap yang ia inginkan. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat sosok itu melangkah sedikit terseok karena kegiatan semalam. Selalu sok kuat, tapi terkadang karena tingkah sok kuatnya itu Jimin lupa bahwa dirinya baru saja menjebol pertahanan sosok itu terlalu banyak dalam semalam.

Yoongi sibuk dengan sayuran dan nasi yang baru saja matang. Sayur yang ia potong panjang-panjang dan nasi yang sudah ia tata pelan-pelan di atas rumput laut pun ia atur. Perlahan ia menggulung kimbap yang sudah ia tata, pelan-pelan karena takut merusak nasinya dan lalu buyar di sana.

Saat Jimin tiba, ia melihat Yoongi masih dengan telaten menggulung kimbap pertama. Yoongi biasanya membuat tiga dan dalam hati bersyukur ia tidak datang _terlambat_. Ia meletakkan benda yang ia bawa di meja, lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Yoongi dari belakang dan mengecupi leher penuh bercak merah hingga ungu darinya.

"Belum jadi, baby?" Suara rendahnya membuat Yoongi yang awalnya tenang meremang.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dengan tangan masih sibuk menggulung kimbapnya. Saat tangan Jimin tiba-tiba menurunkan celana dalamnya sebatas paha, Yoongi sadar bahwa ternyata menggunakan celana dalam bukan juga ide baik. Dalam hati ia menggerutu. "B–belum, Daddy."

Suara geraman pelan membuat Yoongi meringis, menyadari itu bukan benar-benar geraman jengkel melainkan geraman _memikirkannya_. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Nada suaranya terdengar tidak senang, ia meremas kuat pantat sintal Yoongi dengan tangan mendominasi penuh tubuhnya hingga terasa meleleh.

"Sebentar lagi Daddy," ia menjawab agak sangsi, apalagi saat tangan Jimin terus bergerak di pantatnya dan meremas kuat di sana. Rasanya antara nikmat dan tersiksa karena gulungannya jadi sedikit berantakan. Daddy-nya tidak akan senang dengan bentuk tidak sempurna, terlalu perfeksionis dan Yoongi terkadang sampai gila untuk mengikuti alur sempurna yang ia inginkan.

Jimin mendecak tidak senang, "lama," desisnya jengkel. Ia meraih benda seukuran dua sampai tiga jari yang ada di atas barang yang lebih besar, menekan-nekan tombol yang ada dan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo bermain, baby."

Saat Jimin mengatakannya, Yoongi tahu bahwa itu bukan hal baik. Bukan suatu hal yang benar pula.

Apalagi saat sesuatu menerobos masuk, mengisi dirinya dalam sekali hentak mendorong hingga tenggelam di dalam sana.

Yoongi mengerit, rasanya seperti sebuah vibrator yang biasa dimasukkan daddy-nya, namun ukurannya sedikit berbeda dengan sisi-sisi tidak benar-benar bulat. Setelah benda itu ada di dalam Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menggeliat tidak nyaman, Jimin kembali memakaikan celana dalam yang tadi ia turunkan.

Jimin kemudian membuat bunyi ribut dari ponselnya entah menulis nomor atau mencari sesuatu. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalamnya, juga bunyi dari arah yang sama.

"D–Daddy…," Yoongi mengerang pelan, mendadak merasa terkejut pada sesuatu di dalamnya setelah menyadari benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah ponsel. Yoongi pernah melihat benda itu di meja Jimin, bentuknya kecil dan Yoongi takut jika menggenggam benda itu maka benda itu akan rusak. "Bi–biarkan aku mengiris kimbap…."

Jimin tertawa kecil dan mengangguk tanpa beban. "Lakukan saja, aku sedang menelepon seseorang."

"Ohh–orang itu… _ugh_ tidak akan menjawab," ia mencicit pelan, merasa tersiksa pada benda di dalamnya yang terasa memenuhi dirinya dan semakin melesak masuk ke dalam.

Mati. Getaran di dalam dirinya mati. Bersamaan dengan suara _ung_ bingung dari Jimin. Yoongi bernapas lega sambil mengiris kimbapnya, merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Terus mengiris," Jimin memerintah. Sayangnya perintah dari Jimin selalu terdengar seperti hukuman atau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Benar, benda di dalamnya tiba-tiba kembali bergetar. Gerakan tangan Yoongi melambat seiring dengan getaran yang makin cepat. Saat Jimin menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya dan mendorong lebih dalam ponsel itu, Yoongi memekik dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"D–Daddy, _ple_ – _please_ aahh," ia bergerak tidak nyaman sambil meremas kuat pisau di tangan. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan dengan mata berkabut.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pantat Yoongi, "terus mengiris!"

"N– _ne_ , daddy," dengan susah payah ia kembali mengiris kimbap yang belum ia potong habis. Tangannya bergetar tiap mendapat tekanan pada _sweet spot_ -nya. Sial. Sial. Tangan Jimin terus saja memainkan benda itu di dalamnya.

" _Shit_ ," Jimin bersuara saat tangannya berpindah pada bagian depan Yoongi dan menyadari Yoongi sudah basah hingga membasahi celana dalamnya. "Bagaimana bisa sudah basah, hah?"

"Maafkan aku, Daddy," Yoongi kembali mencicit, mengerang tertahan saat merasakan remasan kuat pada miliknya. "Ugh– Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, janji…."

Jimin menggeleng, kemudian membalik kasar tubuh Yoongi dan menarik keluar ponsel di dalam Yoongi hingga benda itu jatuh bersama pisau yang digenggaman Yoongi, berbunyi ribut di lantai dan ia terkesiap karena suaranya yang berasal dari dua sisi berbeda; ponsel itu terlempar ke arah kiri dan menimbulkan bunyi ribut sementara pisau di tangannya terlempar ke kanan membentur lemari kecil di bawah kompor.

Jimin menyeringai lebar mendapati ekspresi ketakutan Yoongi, menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan senyum puas di hatinya mleihat bagaimana kekasihnya mencoba menghindari pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku tidak senang, kau tahu apa artinya itu, Yoongi?"

Dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang ketara dan gigi mengigit bibir bawah, ia mengangguk. Juga menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah, "hu–hukuman, 'kan?"

Melihat wajah ketakutan Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum. Sekarang sudah cukup, ia senang melihat wajah takut dari kekasihnya dan kemudian wajah penuh ancamannya berubah jadi lembut. "Kau tidak keberatan kan membuat daddy-mu ini senang?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu… bisa kau berjongkok, baby?"

Wajah Yoongi merona saat menyadari apa yang Jimin katakan, juga merasa sangat malu saat wajah sosok di hadapannya kini berubah menggoda. Itu terlalu seksi dan Yoongi gugup.

Ia dengan ragu-ragu berjongkok, menatap milik daddy-nya yang sudah setengah tegang dan menyembul sedikit dari balik celana. Ia menelan ludah, mendadak merasa gugup.

"Gunakan gigimu," Jimin memerintah, memberi tatapan dominasi pada Yoongi yang kemudian kembali dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa ekspresi keberatan.

Yoongi menggerakkan wajahnya, memegang paha Jimin agar tidak bergerak membantu giginya menurunkan celana yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat benda itu perlahan turun dengan susah payah dan beberapa kali membuat milik Jimin menyentuh wajahnya dari balik celana.

Saat benda itu sudah melorot turun, dengan segera Yoongi memasukkan milik Jimin ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap, mengulu, dan menggesekkan giginya beberapa kali di sana. Melakukan dengan baik hingga Jimin terus mengerang dan mendesah, memegang meja di hadapannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Apa yang dilakukan Yoongi benar-benar gila dan ia justru menikmatinya. Mulut Yoongi adalah yang terbaik saat memanjakan miliknya setelah lubang sempit berkedut itu.

Saat Yoongi tidak juga bergerak, Jimin pun mulai mengarahkan kepala itu untuk semakin dalam mengulum miliknya. Menekan seluruh penisnya ke dalam Yoongi hingga suara erangan dan batuk tertahan terdengar. Tenggorokan Yoongi baru saja mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari kepala penis Jimin dan membuatnya hampir memuntahkannya jika saja Jimin tidak menahan kepalanya dengan baik.

"Cukup," Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi kasar dengan menjambak rambutnya, membuat sosok itu sekarang mendongak patuh menatapnya. Ia terengah, mengatur napas yang mulai tidak beraturan karena hampir mencapai orgasme.

Ia perlu lubang Yoongi sekarang, jadi tangannya menarik berdiri tubuh kurus yang berjongkok di depan miliknya dan membuat kekasihnya itu menungging berpegangan pada meja. Ia memiringkan sedikit celana dalam Yoongi—karena Yoongi mengatakan rasanya lebih bergairah saat disetubuhi masih dengan celana dalam—lalu memasukkan miliknya tanpa permisi.

"Argh!" Yoongi berteriak saat dengan sekali hentak saja tubuhnya terasa terbelah namun nikmat sekaligus. _Sweet spot_ -nya baru saja disapa dengan kepala penis Jimin dan otaknya sekarang berkabut penuh pikiran tidak jelas selain menginginkan Jimin.

Jimin mengerang sebentar saat merasakan jepitan nikmat dari dinding rektum Yoongi yang membuat miliknya makin keras. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia pun mulai bergerak. Menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur tanpa ampun hingga meja yang Yoongi gunakan untuk berpegangan beberapa kali berdecit karena geseran. Gerakannya terlalu kasar meski niatnya hanya satu kali saja karena semalam sudah menghabisi Yoongi; sayangnya tubuh Yoongi tidak pernah bisa berhenti menggodanya untuk menyetubuhi lubang sempit itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Da–Daddy, _it's hurt_!" Yoongi memekik tertahan saat Jimin tiba-tiba menyentuh miliknya, lagi-lagi meremas kuat dari luar celana dalam dan membuat tubuhnya menegang. Ia mengerang tertahan, meski sakit, entah kenapa tubuhnya beraksi lain dengan rasa nikmat dan mengharapkan lebih.

Jimin menyeringai, kembali meremas milik Yoongi dan bergerak lebih kasar hingga precumnya keluar begitu saja dan membasahi dinding rektum yang menjepit miliknya hingga akhirnya gerakannya jadi lebih cepat. " _But your body ask me more than this_ ," ia berbisik dengan suara rendah dan mulai mengocok pelan penis Yoongi hingga celana dalamnya basah.

Suara Yoongi makin serak, napasnya putus-putus dan air matanya hampir menetes karena rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. "Hi–hiks," ia terisak pelan saat jari Jimin masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya lalu mengorek lubang uretranya dengan kuku panjang seperti menarik ke luar cairan di dalam sana. Air mata menetes ke pipi Yoongi namun kemudian suara desahan nikmat lolos saat Jimin menumbuk titik manisnya dengan baik. "Daddy, ugh… _I–I can't_ —argh!"

Jimin menahan cairan Yoongi keluar, membuat lubang uretra yang sudah hampir meledakkan cairan putih hasil dari kenikmatan bercinta itu perlu mengerang sakit bersama suara Yoongi.

" _Wait for me_ , baby," ia berbisik pelan sambil terus menggerakkan miliknya. Mendesah tiap merasakan titik manis Yoongi di ujung penisnya dan mengerang tiap gerakan menyempitkan lubang anal yang Yoongi lakukan. Benar-benar nikmat, ia bisa gila.

Cairannya keluar perlahan, membasahi lubang sempit itu tiap ia bergerak.

Ia bergerak makin cepat saat mengetahui dirinya hampir sampai.

"Aaah—Yoongi!"

"Daddyyhh!"

Jimin mengeram nikmat saat akhirnya mencapai kenikmatannya, bersamaan dengan itu ia melepaskan jari yang tadi menahan lubang uretra Yoongi dan membiarkan cairan yang sudah siap meledak itu meleleh membasahi tangan dan celana dalam yang Yoongi kenakan. Mereka keluar bersamaan hingga paha penuh bercak memar bekas gigitan dan hisapan tersiram oleh semen dari mereka berdua.

Yoongi terengah saat akhirnya semua cairannya habis, ia menopang tubuh semampunya pada meja yang sudah bergeser beberapa senti menjauh dari dirinya karena hentakan kasar yang Jimin lakukan.

"Lelah, hm?" Jimin bertanya sambil menarik keluar dirinya lalu membenarkan posisi pakaian Yoongi. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat anggukan ringan dari yang ditanya.

Jimin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi, membuat sosok itu menghadap ke arahnya lalu mendapati wajah penuh keringat dan tatapan sayu. Ia tersenyum, menggendong tubuh itu ke bangku dan mendudukkannya di sana. "Kita makan makanan buatanmu sekarang, ayo!"

Dan setelah itu dengan cepat Jimin membersihkan tangannya dan menyusul Yoongi duduk. Menyuapinya kimbap yang telah dipotong dan berceceran—mungkin karena guncangan pada meja.

 **Fin.**

Saya ganti ID! Yeah, hanya menambahkan H di depannya karena—oh, ternyata saya salah dengar lirik lagu baebsae hahaha. Ternyata hwang bukan wang, duh. Kalau pakai Wang nanti jadinya raja burung (?) dan kalau hwang jadinya burung bangau hahaha.

Gila. Iya, saya gila. Tadi saya bilang secepatnya dan sepertinya ini benar-benar _secepatnya_. Woah. Saya skeptis sendiri fiksi ini memuaskan, apalagi idenya yang konyol, pasti sedikit sulit dibayangkan. Tapi serius, waktu itu ada ponsel sekecil itu dan saja berpikir—apa itu oke ada di dalam Yoongi? Hahaha konyol memang.

Saya suka daddy kink, sangat! Jadi maafkan kalau hampir semua ff saya berisikan hal dengan daddy–daddy–daddy semua. Semoga… ya kalian suka. Karena saya sangsi dengan fiksi ini, jadi mungkin bukan masalah kalian merasa ada yang kurang. Sepertinya ide ponsel yang sudah saya buat lenyap. haha ya jadi berakhirlah ini.

Clue untuk next ff (walaupun belum yakin): toko. mainan seks. mencoba alat.

Sekian. Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya!


End file.
